


being brave

by joyfulwriting



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fankids !!, Father-Daughter Relationship, M/M, v fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 08:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17525444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joyfulwriting/pseuds/joyfulwriting
Summary: Yamaguchi and Tsukishima’s daughter, Hana, only wants to be brave and not be afraid to fail. Someone give her a hug





	being brave

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seokk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seokk/gifts).



> So I apologize for this not being mainly Tsukkiyama, but I will be writing for them very near in the future bc wow cuties? But this is about their daughter, and IwaOi’s daughter Yumi! Both belong to me, and this for Nessa! Happy (belated) Birthday!

When Hana Tsukishima was eight years old, she received her first volleyball ever, and that was when she was officially hooked. 

It was her birthday, and the moment she got inside from school, she was bombarded with hugs and kisses from her dads, and from her uncle Akiteru. There was cake, and she got a few other presents too, including a stuffed dog, a few new books, and a board game. She was happy and grateful for everything, until her uncle pulled something out from behind his back. A round object wrapped in blue wrapping paper with a yellow bow slapped on top. 

“Happy birthday Hana!” He beamed at her, handing the round thing to her. 

The wrapping paper crinkled in her hands as she held it, and she looked to her parents, as if asking permission to rip it open. 

Kei and Tadashi Tsukishima merely chuckled and nodded, looking on as she ripped it open, gasping in delight and excitement. 

“It’s your own volleyball! I expect you to wear it down by how much you use it.” Akiteru teased, ruffling her blonde locks affectionately. 

Hana got up excitedly, abandoning her half eaten piece of cake on the table as well as her other gifts, opening the door to go outside. “Daddy! Papa! Uncle Akiteru! Come pass with me!”

The three chuckled softly before following her out, passing around the new volleyball and helping her out with little tips and tricks. Akiteru had gone on to join a professional league, while Tadashi and Kei had left their volleyball careers back in high school, preferring to just settle down after graduating from university. Tadashi went on to become an elementary school teacher, while Kei became a teacher and a coach to the boys volleyball team at Aoba Johsai. He’d originally applied at Karasuno, but that position had been snatched up by his old team captain, Daichi Sawamura. They lived closer to SeiJoh, anyway. 

For all the rest of the day and a little into the evening, they passed the ball, until Hana was yawning and getting tired. Akiteru said he’d try and come back later that week, and bid everyone goodbye. Tadashi scooped his daughter up while Kei grabbed the ball, both heading inside to clean her up and tuck her in for bed. 

As Hana dozed off to sleep that night, she dreamt of becoming a famous volleyball player, like her uncle, or even being on a team one day. That’d be pretty cool. 

***

When Hana Tsukishima was in her first year of high school, when she was fifteen, her team lost and she was pretty sure it was her fault. 

It was only a practice match, against Karasuno. Their girl’s team was pretty good and Hana was slightly intimidated, the girls adorned in black uniforms with white numbers. Hana was Blue Castle’s designated setter, and despite her teammate’s insistence, she didn’t think she was that good. She played in middle school, but soon her lack of self esteem started getting to her, she convinced herself that she wasn’t nearly as good as her fellow teammates, or even her best friend, Yumi Oikawa. 

Still, despite that, Yumi had convinced her to continue it in high school, and Hana had agreed. It seemed that when it came to convincing her to do something, Yumi’s powers of persuasion were unmatched by any other. 

So, there she stood, up in the front with Yumi a few spots over. She was sweating and they hadn’t even begun the match yet, her knees were quaking and she prayed to god that she wouldn’t mess this up. 

Yumi caught her eye, light brown eyes meeting Hana’s bright blue ones. She gave her a smile and a thumbs up, brushing her brunette locks out of her face. Hana sighed and crouched into position, she sure hoped this would go well. 

Starting out, everything was going fine, but when it came time for her to set a toss to Yumi, it was too short, and she barely got it over the net. After that, she was frazzled and in the headspace that she had thrown her team off completely. She couldn’t focus completely, like she was running on autopilot and her movements were merely robotic. Yumi, having known Hana for so long, was the only one who recognized that look. She was losing it. 

Karasuno took the first set, and while they were taking a break, Yumi walked over to her and patted her back. “You’re fine, you didn’t do anything wrong. Anyone could’ve set up a short toss.” She spoke softly as the other girls milled around them, chatting about strategies or chugging from their water bottles. 

Hana shook her head, wiping her face with her towel. “I messed it up though, if I hadn’t messed up that toss then—“

“Shush! Enough of that, don’t regret plays until after the game, okay?” Yumi grinned at her. “Apologize after we take back this set, okay?”

She sighed. “Okay..”

“Okay! Now let’s go back out there and show them what SeiJoh is all about!”

Hana smiled a little at her friend’s antics, tossing the towel back on the bench. She was right, they’d take back the set and everything would be fine. 

Until it wasn’t. 

Karasuno took the second set too, winning the practice match. None of the girls were really sad or upset about it, it could easily be written off as them having an off day and they’d just practice more. But Hana took it to heart more than anything. Yumi tried to catch up with her before she rushed to change, but she was already gone. Oh boy. 

Fortunately for her, she didn’t have her dad as a teacher at any point, so if he were to notice something off with her he wouldn’t say anything. For the rest of the day, she just kept thinking about that short toss, dammit. 

***

Both of her dads noticed something was off when they got home from work, despite Hana’s best attempts at trying to hide it.

Later on that night, after dinner, they both went in and saw her curled up, their cat, Momo, laying by her feet. “Honey?” Tadashi frowned, seeing his daughter’s lashes lined with tears. “Hana..?”

“T-The practice match was awful papa..” She sniffled. “I messed up from the get go! That toss.. it threw the whole team off!”

Kei sat next to her while Tadashi sat on the other side, rubbing her back. “I’m sure it wasn’t that bad..” 

“I-It was..!” She whimpered and buried her face in her knees. “It feels like.. the only thing I’m able to do in volleyball is mess up..”

Of course, she was referring to her past failures in the sport, in middle school. Kei and Tadashi recalled a few times in tournaments where she’d made a mistake or fumbled and it had rattled her for the rest of the sets. Not to mention she’d told them a few of the girls on her team were bullies, beating down her self esteem into nothing and leaving her confidence in tatters. Yumi was really the only one who protected her from those girls, and the one who encouraged her to try again with volleyball. 

Tadashi hugged her tightly, cooing softly and reassuring her while Kei sat there, and then got up. He came back a few moments later with a picture frame. It was Hana’s eighth birthday, and she was posing outside with her new volleyball in her hands. She was beaming brightly at the camera, a tooth missing in the top row. “There was a time where you wouldn’t have given up,” Kei spoke softly, but firmly. “I know it feels like you can’t, but you have a lot of people backing you, more than you know.”

Hana sniffled and rubbed her eyes. “I just.. I don’t want to let anyone down..”

“Hana!” Tadashi was weeping softly now, “you could never let us down, ever. We’re so proud of you, and we’ll always be proud of you.”

“Unless you killed someone.” Kei added. “Then we wouldn’t.”

Tadashi opened his mouth, as if to scold him but Hana started giggling. “Thank you, papa, dad. I love you both..”

“And we love you too, obviously.” Kei cracked a smile, kissing the top of her head. “It’s late, you should get some sleep.”

She nodded and hugged them both, kissing both of their cheeks. “Okay, goodnight.”

They bid her goodnight, and as they were settling in for the night, they laid in silence. Tadashi had his arms wrapped around Kei’s waist, and Kei had his arms wrapped around Tadashi, leaning his chin on the top of his head. They were just pondering on how they could help their daughter, how they could cheer her up. 

But Hana didn’t need any cheering up, no, because as she laid in bed that night, before dozing off, she decided that she wasn’t going to let her fear control her anymore. Or, she was going to start trying to conquer her fears of messing up.

And she did.

***

In Hana Tsukishima’s last and final year of high school, when she was eighteen, her team went to the Spring Tournament. 

Yumi led the way into the gym, Hana by her side. She stood confidently, you could practically feel it radiating off of her. Hana smiled as she spotted her parents and uncle sitting in the stands, giggling as they were all decked out in SeiJoh gear. Next to them, Yumi’s dads, Toru and Hajime Oikawa. Toru was a super famous athlete now, and Yumi was eager to follow in his footsteps.

“Hey, Han, guess what I heard on our way in?” Yumi grinned, putting her hands on her hips. 

“Hm?”

“I heard people asking ‘who’s that number two that’s the amazing setter?’ And, ‘Hey, that’s number two from Aoba Johsai!’” She smiled widely. “You’ve got people talking about you!”

Hana’s eyes widened. “Wait, seriously?”

She nodded. “Uh huh! You’ve got teams everywhere talking about you.”

She blushed and looked ahead at the opposing team determinedly. Hana Tsukishima was no longer the scared, meek, little first year she used to be, oh no. 

Hana Tsukishima was the brave, confident young woman who was about to graduate. And, between you and me, she liked the new Hana a lot better.


End file.
